Lost Memory
by SAMALLAMA0-0
Summary: When Chloe has a freak accident and loses her memory and Derek and Simon are not aloud to interact with her because of the accident. They find a way to get her memories back of their childhood and Derek tries to claim her heart once again.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

A young girl runs through the forest around her panting loudly. Her strawberry blonde hair whips behind her back sticking to her face from the drops of sweat rolling down her forehead. She stops and looks around her sky blue eyes widening to gather in her surroundings.

Around her various trees not known to her knowledge surrounded her. The little girl started walking until her foot caught on a root sticking out from the ground she fell face first into the ground with a yelp. Her strawberry blonde hair now coated in mud and a large gash ran from her cheek to her chin. _SNAP,_ The girl turned around at the noise and began to walk backward facing the noise to make sure nothing attacked her. Soon after that many other twigs began to break. Turning to make a run for it, she turns as fast as she can runs at a full sprint. The trees around her turned into a blur, with the girl focusing on getting away from the noise as fast as she exhaustion started to catch up with by slowing her now and causing her breathing to come out as wheezes. The little girl attempted to get the dried mud from her hair but it was no use. Sobs started to come from the little girls mouth from sheer exhaustion and from the nasty cut on her face.

"CHLOE!CHLOE!ARE YOU OVER THERE!" called someone near.

The little girl,Chloe, gasped and ran the opposite direction. Footsteps started to follow and she pumped her legs even faster fighting through the pain of her legs burning. Chloe heard the footsteps begin to grow softer and assumed that the person who was chasing her gave up and walked off. Taking deep breath she sat against a tree in an attempt to slow her heartbeat. A sweaty hand covered in dirt grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from sitting down and pulls her into a bear hug. She screams in the process and tries to get away with two strong arms wrapped around her but her attempts failed in the end.

"WOW!" Chloe looks up only to see one of her best friends with bleach blonde hair because of his father and squinty brown eyes due to his Japanese mother, dancing with amusement. "I cant believe I got Chloe, you are usually the one who wins!"

"SIMON, YOU SCARED ME!" Chloe accused stomping on him foot.

"Ouch!Okay, I'll admit that was kinda scary...for a girl." he said laughing.

Chloe looked at up at him with hot tears beginning to form in her looked down at her from laughing his butt off and expression changed instantly from amusement to sympathy and guilt.

"Look Chloe, I didn't mean to scare you its how _Tag_ works, okay." he said quietly hugging her. She nodded bent down with his back turned to Chloe.

"Get on." Chloe looked at him and got on with out a word. Chloe was shorter than most 10 year old's and a lot lighter so. Simon had no problem carrying her through the for another 10 minutes, when Chloe her branches snap behind them. Whipping her mud soaked hair around she saw a large shadow, she looked at it a little closer before notices it was the shadow off a tree.

"Is everything alright, Clo?" his voice muffled because Chloe wasn't facing him.

"Yeah, everything's fine just though I saw something, its fine." She said shaking her head.

Just as she turned her head back to rest on Simon's shoulder, hands went under her armpit startling her to scream, as arms lifted her up off Simon's back. Chloe kicked her attacker in the stomach and heard a grunt. She turned her head only to see a set of irritated emerald green eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Derek!" Chloe said with sincerity in her voice.

Derek continued to lift her up onto his shoulders where she sat and played with his fine black hair.

"Don't you dare braid my Chloe, I don't want to have girl hair." he said with a grunt.

After another 10 minutes of walking back the way they started the game, Derek picked her up to take her off his shoulders. As soon as she got down she started stretching her legs by weaving in and out of the trees.

"Be careful, I have heard that there were a couple of landslides going by the river so be careful Clo." Simon said as a warning.

Chloe still rand in and out by the trees coming by the river but should have listened to Simon's warning because the next thing she knew, the dirt beneath her started to fall and she fell with it. she rolled down the hill with Simon and Derek both calling her name. She stopped rolling when she came by the river she went to stand up but slipped on a slick puddle of mud and hit her head on a rock next to her with a sickening _Crack._ At the contact with her head hitting the rock she blacked to hearing her name repeated over and over. Derek and Simon both went down to where Chloe lay, blood all over her head from the contact of the looked at her head and tears began to form in his eyes. He looked at Derek.

"She needs help! Simon go get someone I will start to carry her back. HURRY SIMON!" Derek screamed.

Simon took one last look Chloe before running back up all the dirt to get someone to help. Derek carefully picked up Chloe and began the 5 minute walk back to their way there a woman wearing uniform carrying her high heels ran toward him crying.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU MONSTER?!" exclaimed the woman who was Chloe's Aunt.

Derek kept his eyes on the ground and began focused on a certain twig sticking out of the ground. No 10 seconds later the paramedics arrived and took Chloe off in an ambulance that left Derek standing in the middle of the forest. Kit, Derek's adoptive father came up to Derek, he crouched down so he was eye level with Derek.

"Come on lets go to the hospital to see how Chloe is doing, okay?" Kit said trying to cheer up his son.

"No, her Aunt blames for what happened, and if I go she would never let me see Chloe again." Derek whispered.

"Oh that's not true and you know that, here we will just go to the house then."

 _RING RING RING_

Kit went over to the phone and answered it while Derek and Simon sat back and watched. Every so often they would here an "Okay" and a "Yes". Once he hung up the phone Kit walked over to Derek and Simon.

"Okay, it seems that when Chloe hit her head she lost all off her memory when she woke up." Kit said sadly.

" So she will not remember us!" Simon screams as tears start to stream down his cheeks.

"Maybe its for the best...Her Aunt never liked us anyways." Derek whispered as he got up and went upstairs.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Which there are probably not many people reading this at the moment I hope there will be more people soon^.^ Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers, wish I did…But I don't…..Alright enough with my babbling lets get on with this chapter thank you very much 3**

Chapter 1 : 6 years later

A soft more walks down the hallway her strawberry blonde hair swinging back and forth across her back as she large blue eyes scans the locker numbers for number 235. While digging through her book bag for the little slip of paper with her combination on it, a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her away from her locker a few feet back. She let out a yelp as the hugger turned her around.

"CHLOE I FOUND YOU FINALLY!" said the person hugging the other girl Chloe.

Chloe turned around only to see on one of her best friends with long straight blonde hair named Liz.

"L-L-L-i-i-i-z-z-z?" asked Chloe.

Just as Chloe finished a girl walked up with her high heels clicking and short pixie hair. Her caramel eyes fixed on Liz.

"Liz, I can't believe you made her stutter we were trying to stop the stuttering." Accused the girl.

"Sorry Tori, I didn't mean to make her stutter, right Chloe?" asked Liz turning to Chloe a hopeful look on her face.

Chloe mutely nodded her head. Behind her Liz turned to Tori and started comparing their schedules. Taking the chance Chloe turns to her locker finding the piece of paper with her combo and unlocked her locker. Chloe didn't put all the wall paper and pencil holding magnets because she was just too short. Being only 5'0 she was incredibly short compared to most of the other girls in her grade.

"Hey Chloe, what classes do you have?" asked Liz shoving her schedule in down in Chloe's face.

Removing Liz's schedule from her face she reached into her bag revealing a long piece of white paper.

"I have T-T-T-….." Tori grabbed the schedule from Chloe's tiny hand examining it.

"We all have Math, Science, and Liz you have her for Theater." Tori said nodding at the paper spitting off what other classes Chloe had.

The bell started ringing just as Tori stopped reading her classes. Grabbing her bag Chloe started walking to her first class, Math.

Chloe walked in behind Tori and Liz just as the teacher came in to grab any people coming in late. Tori lead them to the back where she plopped down in the middle of three seats. The teacher immediately started giving a lecture about his class for the year saying that "It wasn't going to be easy." And stuff like that. There was one window in the room that faced the soccer field out front. Chloe was getting bored with the lecture and stared intently at a blue butterfly on a flower. A soccer ball came flying at the butterfly making it fly away then the ball hit the window with a loud _BANG,_ startling Chloe out of her daydream. A boy started running over about 6'3 with black hair. She couldn't get a look at his face but when he bent down to get the ball she could see the line of muscles on his back. He stood up facing the window; she saw dazzling green eyes that made her gasp. When people said "Eyes are the window to the soul." They were right. But the eyes reminded her of something from her childhood….Scrunching her face up.

 _How in the world would I remember something from my childhood when I had no childhood because of my memory loss?_

The boy turned back around kicking the ball back toward the field. Still staring at him she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me Ms. Saunders, you have detention for not paying attention, see you after school." The teacher said walking up to his desk sitting down right as the bell started ringing for the next class.

 **Hope you liked this chapter sorry it was kinda short sorry! Wow I am saying sorry too much sorry! Oops there I go again. (resisting the urge to say sorry UGH)**


	3. Chapter 2

**OMG SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING...I HAD SOME SURGERY ON MY NOSE AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!Lets just say i might have run into a couple walls attempting to move around...HAHA yah...So thank you all for the reviews they kept me going so i started writing when i was on the couch and finished two chapter! *pats back* This gives me too much joy *tear* THERE WILL BE NO SOB STORY IN MY FAN-FICTION *AGGRESSIVELY WIPES TEAR WAY* NOW HOW ABOUT WE GET ON WITH THIS STORY WHOOP WHOOP ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER:I sadly do not own this series wishing in my dreams and upon a star but i never will...3**

Chapter 2

Chloe ran down the hallways passing classrooms and students going against the flow of people streaming down the hallway. Many people around her formed groups laughing and hugging at being reunited.

 _Now you people had this time over the summer to see each other but you don't and this is the outcome._ Chloe thought.

She dodged an upcoming student spinning around causing her line of sight to be blocked due to her mess of blonde curls. Turning back around walking, she didn't far when her head was yanked back causing her to fall back on the floor. Knocking the breath out of her she started to cough gasping for air.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" the person apologized before bending down to face Chloe and help her up. Opening her eyes she came to face face with a blonde with narrow brown eyes. Getting a closer look she realized that she didn't know this person. Which was weird because this was such a small and everybody knew everybody. The whole school were childhood friends. She went to say something, but all that came out was a whimper. Reaching up to her head she felt for the lump that was beginning to form on her head. Blondie ( don't judge me it was the only nickname I could come up with 3 ) still looking at her with concern clear in his eyes. Putting his hands under her armpits her picked her up with no struggle.

"Damn, you weigh absolutely nothin'...you know that right?" he asked amusement dancing in his eyes.

A blush spread from her neck to her cheeks causing her to turn a deep shade of red. Glaring at him, she replied,

"If this a way to lighten up the mood its not working, its rude. And by the way just because i was nothing doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. Now put me down!"

"Okay sorry about that..."

"Chloe! Now leave me alone!" she said as she began to pick up her books and binders for her next class.

A look of surprise crossed Blondie's face as he stared intently as Chloe's face as if trying to remember something. ( RUNS AROUND AND FANGIRLS ) Before Chloe could question it, it was replaced with amusement.

"DO YOU STILL THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Chloe said with anger.

"Well..." before Blondie could finish someone called his name from down the hallway.

"SIMON!" Heels clicked as the person coming down the hallway came closer. As the person entered Chloe's vision she saw Rae.

Rae was the head cheerleader a.k.a bitch for short. Rae grabbed on to Simon's arm and help on for her dear life. Turning around Rae saw what was occupying Simon's time.

"Oh if it isn't little miss pipsqueak." Rae said with a sneer.

Chloe looked up and shrank back toward the lockers putting her back to it. Rae let out a giggle and she saw Chloe shirk back. Sticking out her chest Rae turned back to Simon only to see him staring at Chloe.

"Hey Simon, are you okay? Did this "thing" do anything to you?" she asked innocently adding emphasis on the "thing".

"Oh no, her hair got caught in my stuff causing her to fall. I'm fine but I don't know about Chloe. Hey Chloe you okay?" Simon said directing the Question at Chloe.

"I-I-M-M-M F-I-N-N-E-E." Chloe replied stuttering, a total change for her attitude before Rae showed up.

"Oh okay!" grabbing Simon Rae dragged him down the hallway toward their class.

"Hey Chloe, sorry again! See you around!" Simon yelled smiling down the hallway..

Picking up her stuff Chloe massaged the lump on her head while heading to her next class.

Chloe walked into the classroom only to see Tori beckoning her over to the seat on her left. As soon as Chloe sat down Tori grabbed her chair and desk and pulled it over to her's.

"So,..." Tori whispered. "have you heard that there are two new students here, one of which is on the football team!"

"And the other is a son of a bitch." Chloe said under her breathe.

"What did ya say?"

"Oh n-n-n-no-o-o-o-t-t-t-h-h-h-h-i-i-i-in-n-n-n-g-g-g-g, (i gotta a little keyboard happy sry 3) so how did you come by this information?"

"I have my sources." Tori said blowing on her nails for emphasis.

"Well i-i-i-i-i..." Chloe said until Tori put up her hand to stop her.

"Hold up. Stop stuttering. Now continue."

Nodding Chloe continued "I might have met one of them this morning..."

"WHAT!" Tori screamed standing up so fast she knocked her chair over. People turned and started staring at her. Realizing the commotion she caused she sent glares around the room then, picked up her char and sat down.

Turning to Chloe she said " Now tell me everything! What did he look like? Was he nice? Did he..."

Before she could finish another question the teacher came into the room and everyone turned to the front.

"Class please sit in a seat thank you, as you may know we have two new students in your grade. May i welcome Derek Souza."

Just as the teacher finished the introduction, the person Chloe presumed to Be Derek walked in. Chloe immediately wad drawn to his eyes, a brilliant emerald green unlike no other. Realizing she was staring she averted her eyes only to see the emerald ones staring at her.

"Derek, would you mind telling us something about yourself?" the teacher asked.

"No thank you." Derek replied with a grunt at the end.

Seeing as though Derek wasn't going to answer. The teacher said something about the seat next to Chloe and pointed. Chloe's eyes followed Derek until he sat down next to her.

Offering her hand she said "H-H-i-i I-I-m-m C-C-h-h-l-o-o-e."

Derek looked over and replied "I know.."

Chloe as though she didn't know what just happened. Shaking her head she turned back to the from of the class.

 **DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW THEY GIVE ME SO MUCH JOY AND TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH MY LACK OF POSTING LOVE YOU GUYS3**

 **DO KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE HAD THE URGE TO TOUCH MY NOSE MY LORD!**

 ***** ** _FLASHBACK_** *** (MAKES COOL MUSIC)**

 **SARAH: HEY CAN I LOOK AT YOUR NOSE?**

 **ME: YAH SURE GO AHEAD!**

 **SARAH: /ATTEMPTS TO TOUCH MY NOSE/**

 **ME: OI STOP IT!**

 **SARAH: I JUST CAN'T HELP IT!**

 **ME: /FALLS OFF BLEACHERS/ UGH WITH THIS I MIGHT JUST BREAK ANOTHER BONE IN MY BODY!**

 ***** ** _END OF FLASHBACK_** *****

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE INSIGHT INTO MY LIFE ADIOS AMIGOS *GIGGLES AND RUNS AWAY***


	4. Chapter 3

Hola my wonderful readers i shall attempt to do another chapter * holds sword up while laughing * i sound cool right

Derek: *grunts* Not really!

Me: Well ya little butt nugget i be whatever i want to *waggles eyebrows*

Derek: Waggles? What the hell does that mean? *shakes head*

Me:*whispers* everything...

Simon: *walks in* Woah! When did this nutcase get back...*looks at readers* Don't trust her she made me look like an ass to Chloe back in the last chapter!

Me: I didn't mean too i just started writing and that's what came out *puppy eyes*

Simon and Derek: Well we are going back in the story now... *walks away*

DISCLAIMER: WISH I OWNED THE BOOKS BUT I DON'T AND I WISHED I OWNED THESE FAB CHARACTERS!

Chapter 3

"What do you mean he know you?" Liz asked curiosity taking over causing her to lean into Chloe's face.

Looking at Liz, Tori let out an irritated sigh.

Hitting the table with the palm of her hand she argues "Well of course she hasn't met him before, she would have told me about him, DUH!"

Chloe gapes at them.

 _Now how they would they know if I knew him or not. I could have met him before we moved._

Shaking her head she looks down to the book in her lap and begins to read. Not realizing that her friends had stopped arguing. Tori began talking to someone but Chloe was too focused on her book to notice her friend.

"...Simon..."

Chloe's head immediately shot up. Chloe heard a chuckle and turned to find Tori laughing at her. Throwing her hand over her mouth, Tori started laughing harder until all that came out was a muffled _bfffffftttttt._

Lowering her hand amusement was replaced smirk Tori said " Simon here was tell Liz and I about your argument in the hallway this morning."

Turing around she came face to sandwich?

"Hi Chloe!" Simon said enthusiastically smiling.

"Hi S-Simon." Chloe said a little less enthusiastically and without a smile.

"Look, I am really sorry about how I acted this morning, it was out of context and I really don't want to get my ass kicked." he said giving me puppy eyes.

By the end of the sentence Tori and Liz were both trying to hide their laugh by covering their mouths with their hands. While Chloe sat traumatized a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Y-Ya sure whatever." she said finding interest on the particular spot on the floor.

"Great!" he replied and began to eat his sandwich.

A manicured hand found it's way to Simon's shoulder. Chloe looked at Simon only to see him tense up and drop his sandwich back onto his plastic bag.

"Simon baby, what are you doing I told you to come to the table over there with all of my friends but, i see you made your way to these "things"" Rae said leaning against him.

"Sorry Rae, I thought about going over there but, I saw Chloe and felt like I had to say something about this morning." Simon said smiling.

Chloe looked closer and saw that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Tori turned and looked Rae in the eye giving her a smirk. Rae let out a 'hmph' and stormed off.

"That's right go stomping back to your bitch squad!" Tori yelled as Rae stormed off.

Liz held up her hand for high-five. Tori returned the gesture letting out a 'whoop' of triumph. Tori's 'whoop' fell short when a shadow fell over the table. Chloe watched as Liz's gaze traveled up and up and up to meet the shadow causers face.

Simon turned around smiling "Hey bro! What brings you here?"

Chloe looked from Simon to apparently Simon's brother, Derek. Derek let out a grunt before sitting next to Simon.

"Aww come on man! You need to be a little bit social if you want to make friends." Simon said nudging Derek.

Derek made a sound that was like a mix between a grunt and a growl. Chloe started to slowly scoot over , when Simon grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"See I made a friend before you did." Simon said triumphantly.

"I met Chloe this morning. We're in the same class." Derek said still eating.

"Actually I was friend with Chloe before that." Simon replied.

Derek gave Simon that said _can you just shut the hell up._

"I wouldn't count that as friendship ya' ass when you say that a person weighs nothing while holding her, I might add." Chloe said pulling her arm from Simon's grip.

Derek's eyes widened as he peeked around Simon.

Looking at Simon he asked "What did you do now you asshole?" Derek snapped his fingers in front of Simon's face "HELLO EARTH TO SIMON!"

Simon came out of his trance and answered "I did nothing..."

"YOU INSULTED ME!" Chloe said butting in to the argument.

Derek shook his "And usually it's me getting in trouble. Way to go Simon you now have an enemy." Derek said a small smile tugging his lips.

Tori and Liz watched this ordeal sort out until the end lunch. The conversation ended with a 'whatever''grunt' and 'please'. As they walked out the cafeteria to their lockers Tori and Liz kept glancing at Chloe.

Grabbing Chloe Tori asked "Now Chlo, do you know them from somewhere because you argued with them like you were childhood friends or something?"

Chloe had a confused expression on her face when she answered " No I am pretty sure I have never met them in my life I promise that."

 **Here we have a special little exert as Simon's point of view 3**

Staring at Chloe brought back so many memories from when we were children. Always playing together having fun there was never a dull moment. With her blonde hair always a mess after we played. Looking at her now is like a person you once new but in another persons body. I just wish we could hang out other than school but, her Aunt would never let us hang out if she knew we were here. Plus Kit never wanted us to interfere with her life so he can't know we go to the same school or that we are even close to her. Maybe if we just...

"EARTH TO SIMON!" Derek screamed while snapping in my face.

 **Sorry the exert wasn't very long but i didn't know if i wanted to do until the end of the chapter so its not very good.**

 **Me: SIMON MY DARLING ARE YOU HAPPY WITH THE ENDING!**

 **Simon: Yes I am thank you for letting me be on good terms with Chloe!**

 **Derek: DON'T FALL INTO HER TRAP YOU IDIOT!**

 **Me: *dances around***

 **ALRIGHT THAT'S THE END OF MY IDIOCY HAVE FUN!**


	5. Chapter 4

**WELL HELLO AGAIN FELLOW READERS/WRITERS!**

 **GUESS WHAT I'M BACK FOR MORE OF YOUR STORY WRITING NEEDS *WINKS AT THE CAMERA***

 **DEREK: THIS ISN'T A FREAKING SHOW YOU IDIOT OF A PERSON!**

 **ME:OHHHHH MAYBE YOU NEED TO INSERT SOME OF THAT ANGER INTO THE STORY *WRITES***

 **DEREK: DON'T YOU DARE**

 **CHLOE: WHAT'S GOING ON NOW..LOOK WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING SO STOP!**

 **ME:FINE *ROLLS AWAY***

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS BOOK OR THE WORLD SO...BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTER I CREATE3**

Chapter 4

Sitting in class Chloe wrote down all the notes from the whiteboard coping them word for word. She looked around realizing that her notes were three times as long as the other students. This was a habit of hers when she started school. Writing down the last of the notes, she closed her notebook and put it in her backpack. Shifting her backpack she reached around until her hand closed around her new book she bought from the book store not too long ago.

"What the hell is _Red Queen?_ It sounds like that creepy queen from _Alice in Wonderland_." Derek asked leaning over her desk scowling.

"It's not _Alice in Wonderland,_ it's about a different form of society and in that society people have powers." she replied.

"It sounds stupid!" he argued a as his lips started to tug upward.

"Your stupid!"

"Real mature Chloe... Real mature." Derek stated his voice lowering as he slid back into his chair next to her.

"Now students, we are having a project the semester. You will need to search a being real or fiction and write a paper on it for 15% of your grade. You are aloud to have a partner for this project." The teacher said handing out flyers for the project.

When he finished his speech about the project people all around the room turned around looking for a partner. Chloe turned around expecting Tori to be there ready to discuss the topic of the project but, found her paired up with someone else. Seeing Chloe, Tori mouthed 'Go with Derek' smirking when she finished. Scowling Chloe turned around and faced Derek. Chloe had the exact scowl Derek always wore on his face. Derek's eyebrow raised as if to question 'And whats wrong with you'.

Sighing Chloe asked in a monotone voice "Do you want to be partners?"

"Not with that attitude." Derek said with amusement.

"What the hell?!" Chloe yelled.

"Nope! You need to change that attitude of yours!"

"Fine...Will you please be my partner Derek?" she asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Yes I will!" Derek said clearing any emotion he had before.

A few snickers went around the looked down as wished she could be home right about now.

Chloe opened the front door to her house only to see a note on the counter. It read...

Chloe,

Sorry I couldn't be home. By now I probably on a plane to London. Your Aunt should be here by 6:00. Don't do anything stupid!

Love, Your Father

Chloe crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. Looking at the clock she realized it was only 3:30.

 _Maybe I could invite Derek over for the project._

Chloe thought taping her chin.

"Ya that should give me something to do!"

Grabbing her phone out of her backpack she searched through her contacts until she came to Derek's contact. Dialing she waited the rings.

 _Hello_

It was Derek's voice. Chloe let out a sigh of relief.

 **Hey it's Chloe!**

 _Umph_

 **What's that supposed to mean?**

 _Nothing..Now what did you want?_

 **Do you want to come over and work on the project from class?**

 _Uhhh sure no problem text me the address._

 **K bye.**

The phone hung up before Derek said goodbye. Chloe Texted Derek her address. He texted back saying he would be over in 45 minutes. Taking the opportunity Chloe took a shower and set stuff up for the studying. 45 minutes later a know sounded on the door.

 **CLIFF HANGER!OHHH I WONDER WHAT COULD HAPPEN! *TAPS CHIN***

 **OH YA BY THE WAY I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THE BOOKS I MENTIONED EVEN THOUGH BOTH BOOKS ARE INCREDIBLE. WELL I'M GONNA SEE IF I CAN WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER SEE Y'ALL NEXT CHAPTER! *RUNS AWAY THROWING SPRINKLES***


	6. Chapter 5

**HOLA MY LOVELY READERS!**

 **I WANTED TO THANK ONE OF MY READERS FOR REVIEWING A COUPLE TIMES...AKA I WANT TO THANK** ** _AYLINMUZZIO!_**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS THEY GAVE ME SO MUCH JOY SO I JUST KEPT WRITING:)**

 **OH HERE IS A NEW UPDATE ON MY NOSE! I STILL CAN'T DO ANYTHING... I WANT TO DO STUFF BUT SADLY I CAN'T *CRYS***

 **WELL THAT'S IT! TA-TA FOR NOW!**

 **DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN THE BOOK OR THE CHARACTERS BUT ANY NEW CHARACTER I MENTION ARE MINE *LAUGHS***

Chapter 5

A knock sounded on the door. Chloe turned at the sound shutting off the TV.

"Coming!" She yelled pulling her hair up into a bun.

Opening the door she looked up only to find Derek with his trade mark scowl. She started staring at his face realizing that most of the acne that was there before was beginning to go away.

"Are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna invite me in?" He asked with a grunt at the end.

Blushing Chloe turned her head to hide her face. She motioned with her hand that wasn't on the door inviting him in. Derek walked in without a word, looking around at the room he walked into. There was a couch and a TV in the room next to him and straight ahead there was a kitchen table that led to the kitchen. Chloe walked ahead going to the Kitchen. Derek followed her watching as she tried to get the glasses from the top shelf. Chloe reached stretching as far as she could. Her fingers brushed up against the glass causing it to move towards the edge. Reaching her hand up once again to try to grab the glass she brushed it one more time causing it to fall. Chloe let out a yelp as the glass came falling toward her. Closing her eyes she expect to feel the contact of the glass hitting her but, felt nothing. Opening her eyes she saw Derek holding the glass inches from her face. She looked into his eyes and saw the anxiety in them.

Crawling away she whispered "T-Thank y-you.."

Derek gave her a look she didn't recognize and replied " No problem."

Standing Chloe dusted herself off and asked in a small voice "Do you want to get started on the project?"

"Sure."

Chloe walked over to the table and opened the computer, beckoning Derek over to the seat next to her. Derek grabbed the chair and sat down with a loud 'thump'.

"So, what you think we should write about?" Chloe asked looking at Derek out of the corner of her eye.

"Well do you want it to be real or not? That's the main question."

"I feel that being that are not real have more character to them. How about that?" She asked smiling.

Derek just gave her a scowl. Chloe made a sound along the lines of a 'Humph' showing her disapproval of his attitude. Chloe pulled upa sight about different fictional beings in folktale.

"Hey look at this!" Chloe said nudging Derek in the ribs.

Derek looked over at the computer and read "The Banshee is a female spirit in Irish mythology , usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger from the Otherworld. The story of the _bean-sidhe_ began as a fairy woman keening at the death of important personages. In later stories, the appearance of the banshee could foretell the death. According to the legend, the banshee can appear in a variety of guises. Most often she appears as an ugly, frightening old lady, but can also appear as a stunningly beautiful woman of any age that suits her. Although not always seen, her mourning call is heard, usually at night when someone is about to die and usually around woods."

"How about that?!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to write about a freakin' female spirit that kills people! It's not my style."

"Oh so now you have a style?!" Chloe said trying to hold back laughter.

Derek sent a scowl her way.

"Fine whatever, How about this?" she asked hopefully.

"No, how about that?"

Chloe read it aloud "Nephilim are beings, who appear in the Hebrew Bible; specifically mentioned in the Book of Genesis and the Book of Numbers; they are also mentioned in other Biblical texts and in some non-canonical Jewish writings. They were called fallen ones because men's hearts would fail at the sight of them. Some suggest that they were giants and when they fell, the ground shook, causing others to fall too. They might not be historical figures but ancient imagery with questionable meaning. Some view of them as the hybrid offspring of fallen angels and human women. In the Hebrew Bible there is also mention of Rephaites alongside Nephilims, who were an ancient race of giants."

"I like that." Derek said nodding his head.

"Sure..Let me print out the page for I'll go and get it from the printer" Chloe agreed writing down their topic on the piece of paper she had laid out.

Getting up she grabbed some of the information she wrote down. Chloe pushed her chair in and began to walk away when her foot caught the chair causing her to fall forward. She again let out a yelp as she fell forward. A arm wrapped around her waist stopping her fall. Chloe was the pulled up into Derek's chest. Chloe looked up at Derek silently thanking him for what he did. Derek's face slowly leaned down toward her's. Chloe stood on her tip toes trying to reach him. They were each so close when the door opened suddenly revealing Chloe's Aunt.

"Hey Chloe sorry I'm late..." Chloe's Aunt looked straight ahead at a blushing Chloe and frustrated Derek.

Chloe's Aunt's eyes went wide with realization at what was happening. Chloe and Derek suddenly sprang 5 feet away from each other not looking at each other.

"WHO IS HE?" Her Aunt yelled.

"M-My s-s-s-tudy p-partner." Chloe answered in a small voice not looking at her Aunt.

"YOU LEAVE!" Her Aunt said pointing at Derek.

Derek grabbed some of the work and headed out the door not looking back.

Looking back at Chloe her Aunt said in a menacing voice " You and me are having a talk."

"But Aunt Lauren,..."

"NOPE! Now sit down." Aunt Lauren said pointing to the chair.

 **DID Y'ALL LIKE THAT I WAS FANGIRLING WHILE WRITING IT...HEHE AUNT LAUREN IS BACK AND READY TO BE ALL OVERPROTECTIVE AND SHIT. YAY! (SARCASM INTENDED)**

 **WELL PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO (DON'T WORRY I'M NOT A STALKER I THINK...) OH AND I WILL BE STARTING A NEW FIC ABOUT INUYASHA WHO I LOVE SO MUCH *HAS HEART EYES* NOT THAT I DON'T LOVE MY LOVELY DEREK.**

 **DEREK: I AIN'T YOUR LOVELY NOTHING**

 **ME:SHHHHHH YES YOU ARE *WHISPERS***

 **WELL BYE PEOPLE 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ON WRITERS BLOCK PLUS SCHOOL EQUALS NO BUENO!WELL ANYWAYS... OHHHHHH YALL SHOULD TOTALLY FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR I DONT HAVE MUCH BUT IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY ITS _samallama2001_ *WINK* THE OTHER DAY I FOUND MY CAT DRINKING OUT OF THE TOILET...IM QUESTIONING MY SANITY AT THE MOMENT..I BET YOU GUYS ARE TOO...YA OKAY WELL ANYWAYS HOPE YALL ENJOY I OWN MICHAEL!HE IS MY LITTLE WRITTEN CHILD WHO I LOVE. I DONT OWN ANYTHING ELSE GOODBYE NOW DEAR READERS.**

 **Chapter 6**

Chloe trudged to school not caring how she looked or what people thought of her. Remembering what happened over the weekend made her groan at the thought.

Flashback

"Chloe! Who was he?!" Aunt Lauren yelled impatiently tapping her foot.

"He was my study partner and project partner?" Chloe said with a shrug staring at the floor.

"Why are you questioning it?! He was here with you! Now answer me, Chloe!" Lauren said.

"Look he was just my partner for this project we are doing! It's my life not yours so stop questioning my life. Ever since the accident you have never let me leave your sight! I want to know what happened in my childhood. But you won't tell me so, I'm the one person who has no childhood to look back on!" Chloe yelled letting out a huff at the end.

Lauren stared wide eyed at Chloe not believing the outburst Chloe just had.

"Well, then I'll leave then Chloe. Tell your Father I said hi." Lauren said straightening her coat and walking out the door.

"Aunt Lauren, wait…." Chloe said but, Lauren had already closed the door.

End of Flashback

Chloe entered the front of the school finding Simon talking to Liz. Chloe walked up to them and leaned against Simon. Simon, getting the full force of Chloe's weight stumbled.

"Whoa! Chloe you look awful!" Simon said in surprise.

Chloe let out a grunt in response burying her head in Simons shoulder.

Liz laughed. "Chloe you're starting to sound like Derek."

Chloe just buried her head deeper in Simon's shoulder. Derek walked up to Liz and Simon and gave a weird look at Chloe. Simon just shook his head and mouthed _she just came up to me like this._ Derek tapped Chloe's shoulder causing her to grunt and slowly lift her head her hair sticking up in weird directions. Chloe looked up and up until she found the face of a confused Derek. She sighed and stood up straight no longer leaning on Simon.

"I'm sorry about what happened over the weekend." Chloe said quietly eyes on the ground.

Before Derek could reply and Simon could ask questions Chloe walked towards her first class.

Chloe walked into theater to see the familiar face of Nate. She sat down next to him and took out the new play she was working on. Nate leaned over and looked at her face.

"You look terrible!" Nate said.

"You're not the first to say that." Chloe said with a small smile.

"Well, how can I make you happy Miss Down In The Dumps." Nate asked with a big smile.

"Hmmm, you could dance around like a monkey. That would make me really happy." Chloe said with a giggle.

"As you wish." Nate said bowing. (The Princess Bride reference….hehehe)

Nate began dance around jumping and spinning, putting his hands under his arms making monkey sounds. Another boy in Chloe's theater class came up and sat next to her.

"Did you make Nate do something stupid again, Chloe?" He asked his blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"Of course not…yes. He was cheering me up, okay Michael?" Chloe said pointing a finger in his face.

"What did you need cheering up for?" Michael said jokingly.

Chloe didn't say anything and looked away. Michael put his hands on either side of her head and turned it towards his.

"Look into my blue eyes of mystery and tell me Chloe or I will hypnotize you." Michael said a very deep voice making Chloe laugh.

"Okay fine. My Aunt was pissed because I invited this guy over and she came in when we were about to kiss." Chloe said with a blush.

"Chloe Saunders! You were about to kiss a boy that's amazing! And a first." Michael said rubbing his chin at the last part.

"You're horrible!" Chloe said smacking his arm.

"Oh how you have wounded my pride!" Michael said with mock hurt and fell to the ground.

During this whole dilemma Nate was still doing a monkey dance and Michael sat on the floor pretending to die. Chloe made a strangled sound that came out as a snort but turned into a hard laugh as she clutched her stomach. Both Nate and Michael stopped what they were doing to look at Chloe. They both looked at each other and started laughing just as hard as Chloe.

"Okay…okay..okay.." Chloe said breathless from laughing.

Chloe wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and went down to Michael and Nate.

"I love you two so much!" Chloe said laughing hugging them.

Michael taking the opportunity started to tickle Chloe. This send Chloe into high pitched squealing. Nate joined in when he realized what was happening.

The teacher walked in to find Chloe,Michael, and Nate on the floor laughing. walked up to the teenagers and put a hand on her hip and started tapping her foot. Michael saw the teacher and immediately sat up and grabbed Chloe. Nate popped up in between Chloe and Michael with wide eyes.

"You three have detention after school." Ms. Greene said handing them each a slip.

The three nodded in unison and went back to their seats and waited for class to begin.

Chloe came into detention first and sat down in the back corner with a sigh. Michael and Nate came in next both arguing about which movie by M. Night Shyamalan was better.

"Aww you have to admit The Sixth Sense was awesome he even gave you little hints through the movie! That one guy had streaks in his hair and so did the little boy!" Michael stated.

"HMPH! Signs was way better!" Nate said.

"That because you like aliens!" Michael said laughing.

They both stopped their argument when they found Chloe giggling in the corner. They gave her weird looks walking over to her.

"So how are little Chloe?" Nate asked sitting to the right of her.

"I am doing better than before!" Chloe said smiling.

Michael walked and sat in front of her but turned around to face her. The teacher walked in with a newspaper in hand.

"Alright, I don't care what you do but, don't bother me in reading my newspaper. Keep it at a steady level of noise, agreed?" The teacher said sitting in his chair.

The threesome nodded their heads numbly. Chloe looked down at her desk and began to hum Take on Me by A-Ha. Michael and Kate caught on and started singing.

 _We're talking away_

 _I don't know what_

 _I'm to say I'll say it anyway_

 _Today's another day to find you_

 _Shying away_

 _I'll be coming for your love, OK?_

 _Take on me, (take on me)_

 _Take me on, (take on me)_

 _I'll be gone_

 _In a day or two_

 _So needless to say_

 _I'm odds and ends_

 _I'll be stumbling away_

 _Slowly learning that life is OK_

 _Say after me_

 _It's no better to be safe than sorry_

 _Take on me, (take on me)_

 _Take me on, (take on me)_

 _I'll be gone_

 _In a day or two_

They shut their mouths when the teacher turned and glared at them sending Chloe laughing. Chloe stopped laughing when she got a bad headache. Chloe gripped both sides of her head and laid it on the table. The pain steadily got worse and Chloe let out a shuddering breath causing Michael and Nate to look at her.

"Chlo, you okay?" Michael asked concern written on his face.

Chloe didn't answer but, kept her head on the table. She started to see spots and tried to sit up but ended up falling causing her to black out.

"Teacher help! Chloe…" said a voice far away.

 _This feels like Déjà vu._ Chloe thought.

 **SO HOW WAS YOU JOURNEY INTO MY HORRIBLE WRITTING?HUHUHUHUHUH**

 **OH YALL ARE GOING TO LOVE THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL NOT TAKE AS LONG THOUGH SO THAT WILL BE NICE LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **TA-TA FOR NOW LOVELY READERS**


	8. Chapter 7

**IS IT SAD THAT WHEN I WENT BACK TO READ OVER THE LAST CHAPTER I STARTED FANGIRLING?**

 **NAH!WHO CARES WHOOP WHOOP GO ME! JUST KIDDING GUYS I DONT HAVE AN EGO...SO...SORRY I HAVNT BEEN WRITING MUCH SCHOOF HAS BEEN...SCHOOL SO I HAVENT HAD MUCH TIME TO WRITE BUT I WILL GET THIS DONE HERE AND NOW! OKAY DID Y'ALL LIKE MICHAEL! BECAUSE I DID! HE IS A CHARACTER IN A SHORT STORY IM WRITING SO I WENT "WHO CARES" AND STUCK HIM IN TH CHAPTER AND LAUGHED.(AGAIN IM NOT CRAZY I SWEAR)**

 **PS GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY KEEP ME GOING AND YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE TIS CHAPTER.**

 **DISCLAIMER...I DO NOT OWN THIS NEVER WILL UNLESS I WIN THE LOTTERY AND SOME HOW OWN IT WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEN THE MOST I HAVE EVER WON IS LIKE 5 DOLLARS THATS ABOUT IT...**

 **PEACE OUT SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER MY LITTLE READERS!**

CHAPTER 7

 _"Mommy!Mommy!" A little Chloe called running up to her mother. Chloe's Mother had log strawberry blonde hair and large blue eyes just like Chloe._

 _"What is it, honey?" Chloe's Mother asked bending down to face Chloe._

 _"I made some friends! They live next door!" Chloe shrieked happily jumping up and down._

 _"Way to go Chloe! What are their names?" Her mother asked._

 _"Umm..." Little Chloe said tapping her chin thoughtfully._

 _"Chloe..." Her mother warned. "When you first meet someone you are to ask their names."_

 _"Sorry Mommy. How about we go meet them together?" Chloe said perking up grabbing her Mother's hand._

 _"That's a great idea! And how about you ask their names this time, Chloe?"_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _Chloe practically dragged her mother to the house next door. The house was a large Victorian style house with a bluish tint. Chloe walked up the first steps and knocked on the door. The door opened after few seconds of silence. The door opened and shade covered the opening of the door._

 _"Hi Chloe." A male voice said._

 _Chloe smiled and relied "Hi!"_

 _END OF MEMORY..._

"I wonder what happened?" Someone asked.

"I swear if you did something to her I'll kick your ass to the moon! Got that!" Some else yelled.

"She just collapsed! I would never do something to Chloe! I'm her friend not enemy!" Another argued.

"How about you both shut up and sit down. Sort out your problem later, we are here for Chloe not you two." Someone said, followed by a muttering of cursed words.

Chloe grunted at the noises and covered her eyes. Hearing the a small hand grabbed hers.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Asked the person.

"I was until the argument started." Chloe muttered.

Everyone sighed in relief. Chloe opened her eyes to find Liz holding her hand, Michael and Tori glaring daggers at each other, Nate sitting at her bed side, Derek in the door way (looking as bored as always I might add), and Simon practically chewing his finger off.

"What did I miss?" She added looking around.

"Oh nothing...Brittany got asked out by a football player...I DONT KNOW MAYBE THE FACT THAT YOU PASSED OUT FOR 2 HOURS." Tori yelled with sarcasm.

Chloe shrunk back a little when Tori yelled and pulled the sheet up to her chin. Tori sighed and walked out of the room.

"She was just worried. That's her way of showing she cares." Liz said sheepishly.

Chloe nodded and lowered the sheet.

"While I was sleeping I guess...I had this dream where I was with a lady I guess my Mom, in this house I was so happy, I told her I had made some friends next door. We went over there and a boy opened the door I couldn't see his face just here his voice." Chloe finished looking up at everyone.

Everyone was silent. Derek looked at Simon and Simon looked at Derek his eyes wide.

"What does it mean? And don't say it was something I made up because it felt real like it had happened before." Chloe said glaring.

"Well...I don't know. You've said before you cant seem to remember your passed. So, could this be a memory of yours?" Michael asked leaning against the wall.

"I don't know! Every time I try to remember something my head hurts!" Chloe said scrunching up her face.

"Well, how about you stop scrunching up your face like and old man and rest. We'll get the nurse to check on you then you'll be able to go back to class." Derek suggested walking over and pushing her shoulders down.

This earned a blush from Chloe but she obliged shrinking down under the blanket.

Chloe walked out of the school and down the steps.

 _Damn was this a weird day._ She thought.

She began to walk her normal route to her house when a form appeared beside her.

"God, Derek! You need to let someone know when your sneaking up on them!" Chloe yelped.

Derek replied with a grunt and followed her.

"This is very stalker-ish of you Derek. Never thought you were the type." Chloe said smirking.

Derek looked down at her and frowned still following her. Chloe looked up and sighed and kept walking. Chloe and Derek reached her house in a matter of minutes. There were no cars in the drive way so Chloe reached under the mat at the front door and unlocked the door. Chloe invited Derek in and his stalker ways for some coffee and grabbed some mugs.

"Cream and sugar!" Chloe yelled from the kitchen.

"No, black. Thank you." Derek replied.

Chloe grabbed the mugs from the kitchen counter and brought them into the dinning room.

"Here ya' go." She said handing Derek the mug of hot coffee.

He grunted in response and took a sip. He set down the cup after a sip and looked at Chloe who was drinking her coffee. She raised and eyebrow at his stare and set down her cup.

"Is there something on my face?" She chuckled.

Derek brought his hand up to the side of her face and tucked in a stray hair that had fallen from her bun. Chloe's heart beat loudly and her breath quickened. Chloe moved closer to Derek now realizing what her own body was doing. Derek left his hand on the side of her face cupping it. He bent down and slowing lowered his lips to hers and made contact. (HOLY FADOODLES GUYS THIS PART GIVES ME JOY)Chloe surprised became a statue and stood there until her yes fluttered close and her arms moved to his shoulders. Derek realizing how far he had to bed down wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up so they were the same height. Chloe giggles as she was hoisted up. Derek broke the kiss and gave her a look.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Nothing..Just that you're incredibly tall and I'm really small compared to you."

He grunted in agreement and kissed her forehead. Derek lowered her to the ground and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you for the coffee Chloe and what just happened..." He said with a smile.

Chloe's eyes widened.

"You should smile more! You're adorable!" Chloe said laughing and poked Derek in the ribs.

Derek's smile instantly vanished and was replaced with his trade mark scowl. Chloe frowned and pecked him on the cheek standing on her toes.

"Now go! You have somewhere to be. I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a wave.

Derek waved and walked out the door shutting it behind him. Once he door was closed he smiled to himself. On the other side of the door Chloe was smiling also.

 _Well...that was something, a good something._ They both thought.

 **AHHHHHHHHHH END OF CHAPTER KAPUT...**

 **OKAY GUYS THAT CHAPTER LITERALLY GAVE ME SO MUCH JOY IT MADE ME SQUEAL...**

 **SORRY I MADE YALL WAIT FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME**

 ***DODGES TOMAT0***

 **WHO THREW THAT!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL WITH LOTS OF LOVE THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING THIS WAS A TREAT BECAUSE I HAVENT BEE ON IN A WHILE MY BAD NEXT TIME I SHALL INCLUDE A PIECE OF FICTION I WROTE IF A REMEMBER AND A GOOD CHAPTER HOPW YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

 **TA-TA FOR NOW**


	9. Chapter 8

**WELL HELLO THERE BY FANFICTION READING CHILDREN!**

 **I AM GOING TO DO MY BEST TO WRITE THIS WITH THE BEST OF MY ABILITY!ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION...I BET ITS PRETTY BAD ISNT IT...WELL ANYWAYS I REALLY LIKE IT WHEN YALL REVIEW IF GIVES ME TO KEEP WRITING AND I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MY OWN FICTION PIECE...IT MAKES ME HAPPY! AND GUYS REALLY REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY! NOT IN A CREEPY WAY I PROMISE...**

 **DEREK: YA' SEEM CREEPY TO ME**

 **ME: THATS ONLY BECUASE I LOVE YOU MY DARLING..**

 **DEREK: WOW..I DIDNT KNOW THE WRITER WAS SUCH A NUT CASE**

 **ME: HEY! YOURE A LUCKY BUTT IN MY WORLD I HOOKED YOU UP WITH CHLOE!**

 **DEREK:...**

 **ME: YA THATS RIGHT**

 **NOW THAT WE HAVE THAT OVER AND DONE WITH..DO I REALLY NEED TO PUT A DISCLAIMER EVERY TIME I HOPE NOT BECAUSE IM NOT END OF STORY...NOT LETS GET ON WITH THIS THING!**

CHAPTER 8

Chloe walked down the hallway followed by whispers. _She's dating Derek! Derek Souza? Really?!_ Chloe frowned as she listened. She cast her eyes to the ground avoiding eye contact. She walked avoiding people and ignoring the whispers until she ran into a fleshy wall (IM LAUGHING GUYS). Chloe let out a _hmph_ and stumbled, falling. Strong hands wrapped around her waist pulling her back up. Chloe looked up only to find the one and only Derek Souza. She gave a small smile and giggled.

"Wow, watch where you're goin' fleshy wall." Chloe said laughing at the last part.

Derek cracked a small smile. "Well then, you need to watch where you're going shorty."

"That's not as good as my insult! I win!" Chloe said in triumph poking him in the ribs.

Derek shook his head and laughed. A deep rumbling sound emitted making Chloe blush. Derek looked at her confused and grabbed her hand leading her down the hall toward their first class.

Chloe walked into her first class and sat down next to Tori. Derek had kissed her cheek and headed to his first class. Tori leaned in smirking. Chloe leaned back as Tori leaned so close their noses were touching.

"So..." Tori drawled.

Chloe giggled nervously. Scratching her head Chloe gave Tori the rundown of what happened. By the end of the story Chloe had her head in her hands with a blush rising on her neck and Tori's mouth was open and her eye's wide. A smirk formed on her face.

"So, how far have you two gone into this relationship?" Tori drawled raising an eyebrow.

Chloe lifted her head only to blush and stick her head back in her hand muttering. Tori laughs clutching her stomach. Chloe lifts her head and smacks Tori's leg.

"S-Stop it!" Chloe said blushing a deep red.

"Aww, my little Chloe is all grown up. I think I might cry." Tori sobbed drawing a finger down her cheek in a mock tear.

Chloe walked out of class heading down the hallways towards the lunch room when someone linked arms with her. She looked up and spotted Nate. Then another person linked arms with her on the opposite side. Chloe looked the other to find Michael. They both marched forward like her knights in shinning armor. Chloe smiled at both of them and giggled.

"You two are like me knight in shinning armor." Chloe said.

"Well then milady, we shall escort you to the dinner hall." Michael said with a wink.

Chloe was led into the cafeteria and taken to her seat where Tori,Liz,Derek, and Simon sat waiting. Michael and Nate both unhooked their arms and bowed, leaving the cafeteria. Chloe stood there speechless staring at the two dumbfounded before giggling uncontrollably.

"What was that about?" Simon asked.

"Trust me when I say I don't know." Chloe said still staring at the door.

Simon chuckled and picked up his sandwich taking a big bite. Hands grabbed Chloe's waist surprising her and pulled her down into a seat. Turning she met green eyes and instantly blushed. Turning all the way around she gave him a peck on the lips which surprised him. He grunted a blush rising on him neck. Chloe giggled and opened her lunch box getting her food out. The whole scene played out and the people that surrounded Chloe and Derek stared with wide eyes.

Tori was the first to break the silence. "So, that just happened."

Chloe grabbed Derek's hand and prepared for the onslaught of questions.

It was the end of the school day and Derek had said his goodbyes to Chloe and he now walked with Simon tot the car. They were halfway when Simon stopped Derek.

"We need to talk Derek." Simon seriousness clear in his tone.

Derek stopped and turned around to face Simon. "This is about Chloe and I, isn't ?"

"Of course it is! You know what will happen if her Aunt recognizes us! We will be goners, we will have to move then we will never be able to see Chloe again. I know you don't want that to happen." Simon said angrily running a hand through his hair.

"I already saw her Aunt." Derek whispered.

"You WHAT?" Simon screamed.

"We had to work on a project! She invited over, I couldn't say no to her!" Derek snarled.

"Do you want to never see her again?! Do you want to relive our childhood again, without her!?" Simon snarled back.

"NO I DON'T SIMON! OKAY LET'S GET THAT OUT, I DONT WANT TO LOSE HER AGAIN!" Derek yelled his voice cracking.

"Well, let's hope we don't lose her again. We can't tell Dad and we are not aloud to go over to her house anymore with the potential of her Aunt recognizing us." Simon said lowering his voice.

"Fine." Derek said.

"Well, Liam what do we have here?" A boy asked with mock confusion.

"Hmm..It seems that this is the famous boyfriend of Chloe Saunders, Ramon! Derek, right?" Liam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that sweet little thing? Oh, how I would love to get my hands on her!" Ramon said licking his lips.

"Don't even think about it!" Derek snarled stepping forward.

"Looks like we got him angry." Liam commented.

Derek took another step forward fist clenched and eyes blazing. Simon put out a hand to stop Derek and shook his head.

"Look at that Liam, his sidekick had to stop-" Ramon didn't have time to finish because Derek had already landed a punch.

Derek landed the punch right in Ramon's stomach causing Ramon to propel backwards on the ground. He spit out blood and glared at Derek.

"YOU'RE GONNA' PAY FOR THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH." Ramon yelled.

Liam acted quickly and pulled out a switch blade. He lunged at Derek cutting his arm. Derek let out a hiss grabbing at the wound. He pulled his hand off and reeled his hand back ready to punch Liam. With sheer anger boiled up Derek punch Liam square in the face knocking him unconscious. Blood spurted from his nose and he let out a groan. Ramon appeared from behind with a switchblade that was hidden in his boot and stabbed Derek in the back.(:() Derek fell forward on to the concrete with a thud. Before he could get up everything went black.

 **WELL LETS JUST SAY I DID NOT ENJOY WRITING THAT...**

 **HEY GUYS AGAIN I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT WRITING BETWEEN SCHOOL AND FAMILY ISSUES ITS JUST NOT GOING WELL...**

 **BUT THANKS TO _annzebra_ I ENTERED MYSELF INTO A FANFICTION CONTEST SO PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE OF ME!**

 **ITS _CLICK THE CONTESTS AND IT SAYS FANDOM3 SEACH THE LOST MEMORY OF CHLOE SAUNDERS AND IT SHOULD COME UP!_ I REWROTE THE PROLOGUE AND MADE IT A BIT MORE DESCRIBTIVE SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT TO ANYONE THAT ACTUALLY READS WHAT I WRITE DOWN HERE! THANKS SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
